For high speed operations (such as 25 Gb/s, 50 Gb/s and beyond), surface illuminated devices cannot meet both high responsivity and high bandwidth simultaneously. Typically, photonic device (e.g., avalanche photodiode) uses bonding wire to connect its pad and passive component (e.g., capacitor), which is similar as that shown in FIG. 4. For high speed (e.g., 25 Gb/s) operation, long bonding wire (e.g., length=1 mm) brings some parasitic inductance and capacitance to the device, which will impact RF performance. For compact module, high density multiple channel (e.g., four channels for 100 G and 400 G) array devices are very common. Currently, the array channel pitch is large (e.g., 750 um) that cause the center channel bonding wire becomes extremely long especially when there have some other components such as passive waveguide.